


鲸落（上-肉）

by Cyatheaceae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyatheaceae/pseuds/Cyatheaceae





	鲸落（上-肉）

话音未落他便被Steve热烈地吻住了，他像是忍无可忍般把Bucky圈在自己怀里，一只手伸向薄薄的衣衫里面，直接捏上了那因为海风刺激而缩小的乳头。  
“唔……Steve?”Bucky没料到只是一句话就让男人近乎狂热地深吻自己，口腔中两条纠缠的舌头带着粘稠的银丝从嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈滑入衣服里面。  
这时Steve放开了Bucky的舌头，粗喘着把旅馆带出来的毯子随手铺在地上，他不容置疑地把Bucky压在毯子上，近乎粗暴地脱去了两人的衣服。  
Bucky那被揉捏捻磨的乳首好不容易得到放松，却在下一刻被纳入了温暖的腔体。“啊——”他从没经历过这样激烈的前戏，忍不住后仰。  
Steve从黑暗里隐约看见Bucky白皙的皮肤在月色下反光，更是诱地他再一次把那微肿的乳头吃进口中，又是嘬又是吸，让Bucky难耐地扭动着身躯。他双腿分开跪在Bucky身体两侧，大手往下直接进入那片禁地。Bucky已经硬了起来，被Steve毫不留情握住的阴茎甚至渗出了欲液，把下体沾染地湿漉漉。  
Steve太熟悉身下人的敏感点，他的手带着一定的力度，重重地撸着那根愈发硬挺的阴茎，另一只手把玩着Bucky的双丸。一些沙子被两人粗鲁的动作带上了毯子，甚至沾在了两人的身上，此时被Steve上下撸动的过程中，那些粗粝的沙子让Bucky又痛又爽，紧实的腰跨甚至打起了颤。  
“轻点——Steve...啊——”Steve突然俯下身，摁住Bucky的大腿，把垂挂着的双丸含了起来，像是在吃什么绝顶美味一般，一边舔弄着，一边还不忘照顾梆硬的柱体，他从穴眼处往下舔，在靠近卵囊的地方重重一吸，像是要把未曾射出的精液直接纳入口中。“嗬——嗯——”此时的Bucky喘息着，因为下体传来铺天盖地的快感而张大着双腿，像是在邀请男人彻底地品尝自己。  
“Bucky……”Steve嘴里还含着恋人的肉棒，这样一句轻声的叫喊却让Bucky几乎缴械射出，口腔带来的振动与热气刺激地肉棒顶端不住溢出淫液。Bucky几乎是惊叫着夹紧了腿，快要到达顶端的身体尤为敏感，“我要射了……Steve——啊——”  
听到Bucky饱含情欲的呻吟，Steve眼色一暗，一手按摩着会阴，一手揉捻着囊袋，舌尖刺激着不断吐出骚液的马眼。Bucky忍不住流下了眼泪，这种快感太超过了，他几乎是浑身颤抖着，腰部一挺一挺送向Steve的口中。  
Steve看着恋人似乎再也无法承受，嘴里猛嘬Bucky的肉棒，像是要从这根肉棒中把血肉都吸出来一般，“呀——”Bucky腰部重重一挺，阴茎爆出了一泡浓白的浆体，灌了Steve一嘴。  
“哈…哈……”高潮过后Bucky大口地呼吸着，他清楚地明白这件事才刚刚开始，他却已经像是被耗尽了体力一般。 “Steve?”男人凑上来和他亲吻，嘴里带着刚才自己射出的淫液，此时的Bucky却来不及害羞，欲望的味道充斥着两人的唇舌，他被迫吞下了Steve渡过来的那些浊液，Steve抓着他的手覆上自己涨到快要爆炸的阴茎，那根肉棒微微上翘，青筋暴起，粗大的令Bucky不自觉地咽了下口水。  
“喜欢么？”Steve握着他的手，带动着他给自己手淫，“一会它会进入到你的骚穴里，撑爆你的骚穴，把你塞得满满的，“他咬着Bucky的耳朵，在他耳边低沉地喘息，“Bucky，想要我的精液吗？它会把你肚子灌爆。”  
Bucky没有想到情欲中的Steve是这样的性感，连那些粗鄙的话都让他觉得新鲜并且浑身发热。他挣扎着，在呻吟的间隙说，“没想到……啊……我们的美国队长平时看上去那么严肃……床上却这么……啊！”他的后穴猛地被一根手指侵入了，带来奇异的胀痛感，男人显然没打算听他说这么多有的没的。紧致的后穴因为突如其来的插入而愈发收紧，Steve抽出手指，伸到Bucky嘴边，抵着他湿润红肿的唇，“舔它。”  
Bucky毫不犹豫地含住了那根手指，它勾弄着自己的舌头，搅动着口腔，被吃的油光水滑。  
“吃仔细点，不然一会儿是你遭罪。”Steve的下身整个都压在Bucky身上，两人的阴茎摩擦着，Steve显然有些忍不住了，Bucky甚至能在吞吐那根手指的时候感受到男人的不耐。“你……”他稍微挪动了一下身体，握住Steve的肉棒。  
这样的抚慰明显不够，Steve抽出手指，摸向Bucky的肉洞，试探地一点点扩张。肉洞还是略微紧致，如果Steve就这样插进去，免不了Bucky会被干坏在沙滩上。他把Bucky翻了个身，跪趴在毯子上。双手分开圆润的臀瓣，干脆张口含住整个穴口，有力的舌头直刺入Bucky的肉穴，模拟着肉棒抽插的律动，把Bucky舔吮地几乎要跪不住，“啊啊啊——Steve!不要这样——”他狂扭着腰部，想要把肉穴从Steve的嘴上移开，Steve双手死死箍住他的臀部，厚实的舌苔翻舔着Bucky的肉穴内部，只把Bucky逼的双腿发软，“不要这样干我……”Bucky的眼神涣散，后穴里传来的快感让他不由自主地收缩穴肉，害怕的同时也想要有更大更粗的东西捅进来，粗暴地干他。  
Steve几乎把脸埋在了这两瓣臀肉之中，尽可能深地舔舐着Bucky的穴肉内部，他能感觉到肉穴内部已经开始不住搅动，而Bucky的身体微微绷紧，像是要高潮的模样。  
“Bucky，你不会被我舔穴都能高潮吧？”Steve松开那个穴孔，看着有些怔忡的Bucky趴在那里，铺天盖地的空虚瞬间席卷了Bucky，他含着泪扭过头来，“Steve，求你……”  
Steve的阴茎瞬间暴涨，几乎是要立刻捅进那淫糜的小穴，他强忍着低下头去，用舌头在穴肉外侧狠狠一舔，随即一根手指直接插入了那嫩红的穴口。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——”Bucky简直不敢相信自己会发出这样色情的声音，可是身体带来的快感让他只能张开嘴像个淫荡的妖精一般呻吟，那根手指是Steve的，他在自己体内，干着自己。只要一想到这个事实，Bucky就觉得后穴骚痒到爆炸。他想要更多，边想着，Bucky就边扭动着自己的臀肉，想让手指进到更深的地方。“Steve，不够大……不够……”Bucky恳求着，他想要能让他更爽的东西进来，把他操坏。  
Steve这一瞬间的反应可以说是非常大了，他二话不说，抓着Bucky的屁股就往自己阴茎上撞过去，被Bucky浸淫在情欲里的模样撩拨地快要发疯，硕长的肉棒硬的让他双眼发红，他对着那被扩张地柔软湿热的小穴死命顶弄进去，一整根阴茎捅入到了不能再深的位置，这一下，直把Bucky操出了哭腔。  
“太长了——”Bucky感觉这根肉棒一下子就把自己捅穿了，疼痛中隐约的快感让他不由地往后向Steve靠过去，如果可以，他甚至希望两人的腰跨可以不要分开，再近一些，再深一些。Steve已经忍了太久，如若不是考虑到Bucky是第一次，只怕他早就把自己的肉屌粗暴地塞入Bucky的骚穴中。Steve抓着Bucky的屁股就是一阵猛烈发狂似的强插，又热又软的肉穴把他的阴茎裹得没有一丝缝隙，直叫他操红了眼。  
Bucky被剧烈的快感淹没，一时间除了大声淫叫，再无法说出什么。身上的男人像是一台粗暴的打桩机，一下下地把粗长硬挺的肉棒捣入淫糜的穴口，每次都全根没入又全根抽出，像是要把Bucky干死在地上。龟头几乎是轻易地便找到了那点骚心，轻车熟路地捻磨着，撞击着。这骚心不比其他地方，只一下便叫Bucky疯狂扭动起来想要逃离，可Steve怎能允许Bucky从他的肉棒上跑开，他有力的双手往回一扯，用比刚才还要大的力度把自己的肉棒使劲撞回了肛道最深处，冲着那个骚点就一路强悍地碾压，Bucky哭喊着，感觉屁股里像是有一根铁杵，一下一下让他又是舒爽又是无法承受。他的肩膀抖动着，眼看着就要再一次喷射出精液。  
Steve感受到身下身体的紧绷，一只手从他的臀上移开，转移到Bucky的阴茎上，那阴茎滴着前液，热烫逼人，他直接堵住了骚孔，把想要高潮的Bucky硬生生拉了回来。  
“Steve——放开我——”Bucky被干的神志不清，那粗长暴起的肉棒像是在自己的穴肉里生了根，爆发的力量快要把自己活活插死，而男人像是不知疲倦一般，挺着腰一直一直狂捣着自己的敏感点，他的眼泪都快要干涸，穴眼甚至被肉棒摩擦的微微发热，这一切都太超过了。自己的肉棒被男人不容置喙地捏住，滚烫地手心贴着自己快要涨爆的肉棒，后穴里是同样硬烫的大屌粗暴地操弄着自己。  
Steve挺着腰，不知疲倦地冲着Bucky的肉穴插入，拔出，穴口甚至被高速抽插出了白色的泡沫，他看着Bucky淫乱不堪地哀叫，明明快要不行了，屁股却还是撅着往自己的肉棒上送。Steve看着这淫乱的场景，浑身的肌肉忽然爆发出力量，速度加快了一倍，狠狠地捣弄着Bucky已经松软的后穴。  
“不——别这样搞我……Steve——”Bucky被这瞬间加快的猛插干地几乎要晕厥过去，他大张着嘴，唇角是溢出的白浊混合着淫液，急促地喘息着，淫叫着，哀求着。Steve在狂捅的时候就放开了Bucky的肉棒，可他此时连自己是什么时候射的都不知道，那根肉棒可怜兮兮地在身前甩动着，后穴被持续猛烈的捅插甚至让肉棒时不时漏出一点黄色的液体，Bucky哑着嗓子，觉得自己快要被插坏了。  
Steve的手摸上了那处已经被操开的肉穴，手上的沙子随着肉棒不住的挺动被带入了柔软敏感的骚穴内，随着肉棒大力的抽插，沙子的摩擦让这个动作变得愈加可怕，Bucky整个人都颤抖着尖叫起来，他的膝盖酸软无力，由于沙子的刺激让他整个向后仰靠在Steve的身上，肉棒随即进入到更加深的位置，Bucky觉得自己几乎要被捅穿了。他痉挛着迎合Steve大开大合的动作，脚趾都蜷缩起来，身下的阴茎稀稀拉拉地滴着尿液，被贯穿地过久让他的肉穴有些酸胀，他已经到了崩溃的边缘。Steve看着无力地躺在自己怀里的恋人，猛地把肉棒抽了出来，在穴肉不自觉收缩的那一刻，狂猛地送入淫穴的最深处，顶着那处敏感点，死命地捻磨起来，没几下，怀里无力的恋人就挣扎起来，这种疯狂的快感使他猛地收缩起后穴，搅紧了Steve的肉棒，肠肉层层叠叠把暴涨的肉棒裹了个严严实实。  
这一下死命的收缩也让Steve的肉棒喷射出来，淫汁冲进Bucky的穴眼深处，烫得他不住抽搐，淫叫着忍不住又把肉棒搅得更紧了些许，而Steve则是一边冲着最深处的骚心爆射，一边捅插着，直到最后一滴精液被肉穴吞噬。  
Bucky整个人摊在沙滩上，他连动一动手指头的力气都不再有。Steve侧躺在他身边，一边温柔地吻着他，一边给他揉捏腰部。他很想再来几次，可是Bucky作为初次享受性爱的人来说，却不可能再承受住了。  
“Bucky，”他吻着Bucky还挂着泪水的眼角，安抚着他疲累的爱人，Bucky身上都是乱七八糟的液体，看上去淫乱又脆弱，Steve看着心疼却又满足。“我带你回旅馆，得清洗一下。”  
海风吹在两人身上，有些凉。  
男人随意把衣服给自己套上，又仔细地用毯子把Bucky裹紧了抱了起来，缓缓向旅馆走去。


End file.
